The Pitcher
by LocketIllusions
Summary: My cousin reckons I'm one of the hardest pitchers in LA. My best friend agrees. So if that's the case, why did they leave me out? Wings/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So I cannot borrow Sandlot 3 out so I am creating my own story. Because frankly, I haven't read a single Sandlot 3 fanfiction that revolves around what happened AFTER the movie, so here you go!**

**I own Ria and Sola and the plot line.**

* * *

><p>"Benny! Squint's kids took a kid out yesterday!" I shouted, throwing open his bedroom door. "It's like a repeat of Tommy." My cousin looked up, rolling his neck, and I pulled his arm. "Come on. You can see him tonight. The block party remember? It's like right now." He laughed and picked me up, swinging me up on his back, before charging down the stairs. I squealed, wrapping my arms around his neck, as Mama appeared.<p>

"Benjamin Rodriguez! You be careful." Mama scolded, waving her spoon at him. Benny slowed down and had the decency to look apologetic.

"Sorry Sola." He muttered. She nodded, appeased, and disappeared back into the kitchen as Benny carried me outside. See, Mama is Benny's aunt, but they were born at the same time. Gran had Mama when Heather had Benny and it was really messed up.

"Hey Jet one and two!" I slid off Benny's back as Daphne appeared, holding two massive ice cream cones. "Let's go baby Jet!" She linked arms and all but dragged me towards the food table. "There ya go baby Spain." I scowled at the various nicknames she gave me and promptly walked off, knocking her ice cream out of her hand. "Hey what gives? I'm being nice ain't I?" I rolled my eyes and disappeared through the crowds of families, breaking into a jog when they thinned out a bit.

I deal with nicknames like that at school all the time. I know it sounds angsty and whiney but it gets really annoying. Every nickname has something to do with my relation to Benny or my origin. 'Little Jet' this, 'Baby Spain' that.

"Hey Maria!" However, the one thing that made it tolerable was Tommy. He's my best friend and is one of the only people who call me by my name. I grinned and threw my arm around his neck as he appeared beside me.

"What's up Santorelli? No balls hitting your noggin?" I asked, making a reference to two weeks ago. Tommy was the new kid and he was riding past the Sandlot, the place where Benny used to play baseball as a kid, and this bunch of guys manage to knock him out with a ball to the head. He'd woken up, gone all loco and claimed to be a massive baseball star. Tommy chuckled uncomfortably and I sniggered.

"Aww it's okay Mr Dodgers. You're all good now aye?" I said as we headed to the Sandlot. Surprisingly, the rest of Tommy's team were nowhere to be seen, so we sat on the pitcher's plate to watch the sunset.

"Hey, do you think about the future sometimes?" Tommy asked randomly. I propped myself up on my elbows and raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, like all that stuff I ranted on about two weeks ago? Do you think that might actually happen?" I snorted and stood up.

"I personally hope not because you were being an arrogant _punta rabia_." I said, sticking my tongue out, knowing how annoyed he got when I slipped into Spanish. He scrunched up his face, trying to dig up the name from my extensive list of foreign curses.

"Yeah I got nothin' for that." He said. "Hey DP!" He shouted, waving his arm. I looked up, shaking my fringe out of my eyes, as Tommy's team arrived. Believe it or not, I haven't actually met them; they just know me as the Spanish kid.

"Hey Tommy, how ya doing?" DP asked, coming to a stop in front of us. I stood up, brushing the knees of my jean shorts off.

"I'll catch ya later Dodgers." I said, heading towards the fence. But Tommy grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a stop.

"Not so fast Ria. You haven't fully met the guys." He said, smirking. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest as I turned to face _'the guys'_.

"I'm Ria, you're Squint's kids. Great going with the kid yesterday." I said. "There, you happy? I met them, they met me. I'm sure they're thrilled." I said.

"You single?" I choked and flushed bright red, which prompted Tommy and roar with laughter.

"Her? Single?" He choked out, wiping a tear away. "Of course. No boy is mad enough to go near her." I scowled at my best friend and he straightened up, trying to muffle his giggles.

"Why?" The blonde one asked. I think he's a grade above me or something.

"Dude, her cousin is the Jet." Tommy said. Their jaws dropped and I shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

"You're the one they all call Little Jet!" One of the boys, the blonde one, said as he smashed his fist into his palm. "Lord, please tell me you love baseball." I scowled cuffed him over the head before stalking out of the field. Dimly, I heard Tommy tell them off before pounding feet hurried after me.

"Hey Maria, was it?" I stopped, crossing my arms over my chest, as the blonde boy and the one Tommy called Timber caught up. "Do you wanna play with us?" The blonde kids asked. "I'm Wings and this is Timber. No names or anything. Just a good game of baseball." I blinked and my lips quirked up in a smile before I threw my arms around their necks.

"Whattaya waiting for?" I asked. "Let's play some ball."

* * *

><p>Tommy swung the bat up, pointing straight at me, and I smirked. "You know you can't hit my pitches Santa." All the boys 'oohed' and I snapped my gum before winding up. The ball thudded into DP's glove and Tommy was out.<p>

"Dude you got beat by a girl!" Roll yelled as Wok rolled on the ground laughing. I caught the ball from DP and promptly threw it at the both of them. Roll yelped, dropping to the ground, as Tommy and Timber started snickering.

"A stunning, one-of-a-kind pitcher with a beautiful accent." Wings pitched in, winking. I flushed and broke into a light run to fetch the ball as all the boys burst into laughter. I scooped it up just as a loud explosion sounded right over my head. I shrieked, ducking down, before looking back up carefully. Fireworks exploded over head and I slowly stood up as the bright colours reflected on our faces.

"Wow, they do this all the time?" Tommy asked as we stood in a loose circle. I shivered slightly and nodded.

"Yeah. Well, not all the time but at important events. Like the beginning of summer break, Fourth of July, start of school and New Year's." Wings explained and I sighed.

"New Year's is the best. The only time you can kiss whoever you like and it won't matter the next day." I said dreamily, gaining a couple of grossed out looks form the boys and disgusted groans from the rest. "Oh please. I bet half of you haven't ever had the guts to kiss a girl." I scoffed and sat down, pulling Tommy down with me. The others sat and Tommy settled down, his head in my lap. Wings whistled and I stuck my tongue out before laying my head on his lap. He jumped, turning pink, and Wok sniggered as my name was called.

"_Gatita_? Ria!" I groaned and Tommy started chuckling as Mama called out.

"_¿Qué pasa_?" I shouted, making the boys jump. "_Estoy en Sandlot_!" Mama appeared at the fence, beckoning me over.

"Don't take that tone with me!" Mama yelled as I stood up. "We're going home now!"

"Why? The party goes all night." I said before she grabbed my arm.

"_Tú vienes ahora!"_ She said angrily and I softened.

"Okay, we'll go. Benny isn't coming is he?" I asked and she shook her head. I kissed her cheek and waved to the boys before slipping my hand into hers and heading back to the house.

"Hey Ria! We're gonna be here tomorrow morning!" Tommy shouted and I laughed, waving goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>So these are the translations, in order of appearance.<strong>

_**Kitten**_  
><em><strong>What's wrong?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm in the Sandlot<strong>_  
><em><strong>You come now!<strong>_

_****_**And tell me what you think.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**In the last chapter, I forgot to translate **_**punta rabia**_**. Basically, it means toe-rag. So Ria was calling Tommy an arrogant toe-rag.**

**Faith Love Courage: **_Haha yes you are the first. Thanks. I'm hoping I don't use Spanish too much but just a little bit. Yes I really hope it goes further, and after that, maybe a sequel. But I don't want to get too ahead of myself._

* * *

><p>I ate my cereal carefully as Mama moved around the kitchen looking like thunder. Benny had gotten drunk last night with Squints and said something mean to Mama, and so far, he hadn't come home yet either.<p>

"So who were you with last night Maria?" Mama sat down, looking a little happier. I looked up and swallowed my cereal.

"Uh Tommy and the boys. Why?" I replied, sipping a glass of orange juice she handed me.

"Oh a boy." She perked up and I groaned internally.

"Mama. Just because I'm a girl and they are guys, does not mean I fancy one of them. I'm nothing like that." I said, frowning. Mama raised an eyebrow.

"What did he look like?"

"Blonde hair, brown eyes, name's Wings." I said with absolutely no hesitation before standing up and dropping my bowl in the sink. The doorbell rang and I straightened my jean shorts before flicking my hair out of my eyes as I opened the front door.

"Hey Santorelli. What'd you want?" I asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Is the cute boy there Maria?" Mama called and I flushed beet red.

"Mama! _No, no lo estásino porqué te importa_?" I replied before picking up my mitt from the umbrella stand and shutting the door behind me. "Let's go before she tries to set me up with one of the boys." Tommy sniggered as we headed down the front lawn to where the rest of the boys were waiting.

"What did you just say?" Wings asked as soon as I was within hearing distance. "It sounded cool."

"I was telling her to mind her own business." I said, heading to the Sandlot.

"Why?"

"Because she wants to set me up with one of you." I replied, sending all the boys into a chorus of disgusted groans, or in Tommy and Wings' case, they turned bright red. "Hey, I'm not that bad am I?" I asked, feigning hurt. I even scuffed the ground for effect and they all burst out, shaking their heads. "Good, because now I'm gonna hurt you." I said as we arrived at the Sandlot.

"You pitching?" Timber asked, looking downtrodden, and I shook my head.

"Nah I mean accidentally hurt you, because I wanna try and bat." I said. Tommy winced and I sniggered.

"Okay, to be honest. How badly do you suck at batting?" Two-ton asked, glancing at Tommy.

"Okay, to be honest," I said, mocking him. "I have a hard time hitting air." Dead silence after my statement before DP groaned.

"Wings or Tommy, teach her." He said as the others spread out. "You two are the best and fastest." Tommy swallowed and edged towards me as Wings handed me a bat. I walked up to the home-plate, swinging the bat, and Tommy discreetly slid towards the dugout. I stuck my tongue out and took my stance.

"Okay, Wings, you teach her how to stand." He called out and I swallowed the blush that threatened to creep across my face as Wings moved up.

"Spread your legs a bit farther apart." He said, bending down and sliding my ankle out a bit. "Now bend at the knees and keep your eyes on the ball." He said, demonstrating how to stand. I copied him as best I could and he nodded.

"Tommy what the hell? She looks like she could hit it perfectly." He called out, moving back into his spot. Timber threw the ball and I swung. Bat hit ball and Wings yelped, throwing himself to the ground, as **the bat** went flying over his head. I jumped, hands over my mouth, as he looked over his shoulder at me before fainting.

"I'm sorry!" I called before turning on Tommy. "_Te he dicho que no bat_!" Nearly everyone looked at Roll for a translation while I hurried over, kneeling next to Wings. His eyes were shut and I looked up at Tommy.

"Wings pulled a Tommy!" I shouted. Tommy scowled while the others crowded around.

"Is he breathing? Give him CPR." DP said, pushing my back. I shot back, landing on my butt, and scrambled back as my face turned red.

"_Ni siquiera lo pienses_!" I growled. Roll sniggered and I crawled forward, poking his face. "Yo Wings. You alive?" Tommy cuffed my head and I swatted his leg before folding my knees underneath me and gently tipping Wings' head side to side. Suddenly, he lunged up and planted a kiss on my cheek. I squealed, falling back, as he sat up laughing.

"Maria, you're bright red." Tommy said, snorting. I scrambled up and took off, running into Squints, just outside the Sandlot. Without thinking, I burst into tears and threw my arms around his middle.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked. I sniffed and looked up.

"Wings just kissed me." I hiccupped and Squints chuckled. "On the cheek. But I thought I'd knocked him out and I was scared and then he was just faking it and-and…It wasn't funny." I wailed, bursting back into tears and he rubbed my back before tucking me under his arm and leading me back into the Sandlot. The guys looked up and Wings looked sorry enough, but I hid my face behind Squints jacket.

"Wings, do you have something to say to Maria?" Squints asked and he scuffed his feet awkwardly.

"M'sorry Ria." He muttered, looking up. "It was just a joke." Squints detached me from his jacket and pushed me forward encouragingly.

"It wasn't funny." I said. "I thought I'd hurt you." He looked down and the boys looked decently apologetic so I stepped forward and awkwardly wrapped my arms around the older boy's middle. He jumped before sliding his arms around my shoulders.

"Aww aren't they just the cutest?" Two-ton whispered loudly. I stepped back and stuck my tongue out at Two-ton.

_"Sólo porque Wings puede a una chica?_" I asked innocently. Roll lost it and fell down; heaving in deep breaths before letting them back out in great big belly laughs. Tommy sniggered while Wings and the others looked confused.

"Man you just got owned." Roll choked out before composing himself. He still let out sporadic giggles every now and then, but Squints cleared his through.

"I have some news, for Tommy." He said. My best friend stepped forward and Squints led him away a bit, talking in low voices.

"It was kind of funny though." Wok said, resting his arm on my shoulder. "I mean, you totally weren't expecting it. You went bright red." I hit his arm hard and he jerked back.

"It wasn't funny. I actually thought I'd hurt him." I hissed. "_Imbéciles_" Roll sniggered as Squints came back over. I looked back, seeing the back of Tommy's shirt, as he raced out on his bike.

"Maria, boys. You might wanna go with him." Squints said. I nodded and we started running out, collecting our bikes.

"Ria, come on mine." Wings called and I climbed on the handle bars, thankful for once of my height. We followed the green shirt through the streets until it came to a stop outside his house. I gasped and leapt off the handle bars, even though Wings hadn't fully stopped, and I skidded to a stop next to Tommy as they wheeled his Mama out and into the waiting ambulance. One of the officers appeared, looking down on us.

"Is my Mom gonna be alright?" Tommy asked quickly. The officers looked lost.

"I'm not sure son. We received a call from her, saying she felt sick and she explained her illness before our operator lost contact. You're welcome to ride in the back with her." He said and Tommy practically flew in. The doors shut behind him and it seemed like a second before everyone was gone. I sat on the sidewalk, staring at the road, as the other boys crowded around.

"What's wrong? Why'd they take Mrs Santorelli?" Two-ton asked.

"Obviously Mrs Santo-" I cut Q off.

"Miss. Miss Santorelli." I said. "She's gone to hospital because she's feeling sick." I stood up and started towards my house. "I'm gonna get Mama to take me to the hospital because Tommy's gonna need me." I said, breaking into a run. I crossed the road and threw open the door.

"Ria is that you?" Benny called. I ignored him and headed for the kitchen.

"Mama, I need you to take me to the hospital now." I demanded, dimly hearing Benny welcome the others in. Mama turned around, hand poised to chop tomatoes, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Why, what did you do?" I shook my head.

"Not me, Tommy. His Mama went to hospital and I'm worried." I said, shifting from foot to foot. She sighed.

"Benny, could you drive Ria to the hospital?" She called and I practically zoomed out of the kitchen and into the sitting room.

"Please Benny, please? I wanna go, I need to see Tommy." Benny shook his head.

"No sweetheart. This is a time for Tommy and his mother. I'll take you up later." He promised and I scowled before stomping up the stairs and slamming my door shut before throwing myself onto my bed. A soft knock sounded and Wings' voice floated through, accompanied by the muffled curses from Two-ton.

"Hey Maria? Can we come in?" Wings asked. I grunted and I guess they took it as an affirmative because all the boys trouped in and arranged themselves around my room.

"Wow, is this Benny's room?" Two-ton asked. I shook my head and sat up.

"Hey you really should let Tommy and his Mom have their time." Ryan said quietly. "I mean, you'll see him later. She probably won't." I nodded slowly and Roll started giggling. We all looked at him like he was nuts and he snorted.

"I'm still remembering what you told Two-ton." He said, hiccupping. I started to shake with laughter and Two-ton looked annoyed.

"Hey, we should give you a nickname!" Wings said. "Like Benny is The Jet, Tommy is Santa, I'm Wings, Q is short for IQ." I tilted my head and the boys nodded.

"Well, what's your full name?" Timber asked as Wok amused himself with swinging around on my desk chair. "We can use something like that. Like Wok and Roll are shorts of their actual name. Or something that describes who you are, like Wings is Wings 'cause he's fast."

"Or Two-ton is Two-ton 'cause he's fat." Wok muttered. I threw one of my stuffed animals at him and he ducked, getting hit in the face.

"I honestly don't care as long as it ain't anything like Baby Jet or Little Spain or anything offensive. And my full name is Maria Angel Rodriguez." I said, rolling over to lie on my stomach. Roll suddenly buried his head in Wok's shoulder and Wok look like he was torn between being disgusted and being amused. I rolled over and Wings snapped his head back up to look out the window, whistling innocently. I smacked his leg and sat up, leaning against the end of my bed so I could keep an eye on him.

"You, my friend, are now my hero." Wok said casually, ducking yet another stuffed animal. "Dammit, where do you keep getting them from?" I stuck my tongue out and shrugged.

"Hey how about Hotshot?" DP said. "Cause you know, she's hot and she's got a hot shot as a pitcher?" Several objects hit the kid on the head and he scowled. "What? It's the truth." He mumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't we just call her Ria?" Q asked. I shook my head.

"Um, no offence, but I kinda only like Mama and Benny calling me that, maybe Tommy if it's a good day." I said. They shrugged and I looked out the window, only just noticing the sunset. "Hey you guys should get going." I said. "I think it's nearly six." The boys shrugged and Wings looked wounded.

"You wanna get rid of us that quickly?" He asked. "Remember its summer holidays. Parents don't want their kids home until like seven, seven-thirty."

"Oh yeah. Well, go home and think of a nickname." I said, pushing them out. "I'll see you tomorrow, after the hospital."

* * *

><p><strong>Now if you have an idea for Ria's nickname, tell me in a review. Because I'm not sure. I have a few choices and of the ones below, you can tell me what you like best, or pitch in your own one:<strong>

**Angel (because of her middle name)**  
><strong>Ace (Because that's what my brother suggessted)<strong>  
><strong>Bulls Eye (Because she hits the bat every single time)<strong>

**And translations (in order of appearance)**

**No he's not but why do you care?  
>I told you I couldn't bat!<br>No, don't even think it!  
>Just because Wings can get a girl?<br>Idiots**


End file.
